This invention relates to the generation of electrospray from a fluid by applying, for example, an electric field to the fluid. One application of electrospray is for electric space propulsion (“EP”), although electrospray has been used for other applications as well (e.g., mass spectrometry aerosol generation, etc.). EP devices are used for in-space maneuvering of satellites, interplanetary crafts, and other spacecraft after they have been delivered into orbit by a launch vehicle. EP devices generate thrust forces in a similar manner to traditional rockets (e.g., chemical propulsion devices). Rockets expel propellant into space. The result of the propellant being expelled is a reactive thrust force exerted on the spacecraft in the opposite direction. Conventional rockets utilize propellants that have intrinsic stored chemical energy that can be released through combustion. The propellant is burned and the resulting hot gasses are expelled through a nozzle under the force of their own internal pressure. By contrast, EP devices or thrusters utilize non-combustible propellants that are expelled under the force of a field (e.g., an electric field).